


Home.

by themindofevil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Found Family, This is absolute nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themindofevil/pseuds/themindofevil
Summary: Finally Rey learns about her parentage.





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> *anakin skywalker voice* what have i done!

Rey took a deep breath, pushing through the discomfort of excess air in her lungs. The burning sun of Jakku was warm on her face, her closed eyes still suffering from the blinding light _. It’s finally over. Now I can have peace. _

For years she spent her life, looking to the horizon, waiting to feel like she belonged somewhere. Like she had a family. Stumbling across Finn and soaring in the skies together, and joining the Resistance gave her semblance of that, but finally, at the end of the battle, that all came to a close.

The vivid memories of a lengthy, silver-bladed lightsaber illuminating a small expanse of the atmosphere and plunging into Kylo Ren’s chest, followed by her hand grasping the same weapon and gallantly defeating Sheev Palpatine, once and for all, flooded her mind. Those thoughts had to be cast to the side; it in her best interest to maintain her internal peace.

“Rey,” A familiar voice called from behind her, echoing in her ears. It filled her with sooth, a sense of idyll even.

She turned, opening her eyes slowly, the sun a halo behind her. There the voice’s owner stood, not too tall or broad, but a mirror image of herself. Her voice was soft, content but proud. “Father.”

The man stepped forward, his expression gentle as he gazed at his daughter. He brushed wisps of hair from her face, tucking them behind her ear. He wasn’t usually this calm and content. Rey was what he had always needed. “I’m so proud of you. You singlehandedly saved the galaxy, something I wished I could have done a long time ago.”

Rey cast her eyes downward, for a moment shifting her gaze to the exaggerated, slender shadow beside her caused by the sunset. This was Corran Horn, pilot and a man extraordinarily strong with the Force.  _ Her father _ . She heard vague legends about him, but she never thought much about him. He was just another hero whose name had been passed down through the years, but not anymore. “I couldn’t have done it without you. If it weren’t for your lightsaber and your belief in me, I’d be dead and Ren and Palpatine would continue to destroy and rule the galaxy as they see fit.”

“I’m glad we’re together again,” The sides of Corran’s mouth upturning, “I’m sorry I abandoned you. I know how it feels to lose your father. I can’t explain yet, but I’m here now.” He took a step back, “I’ll never leave you again. You’re my daughter,” He took a deep breath, “And I love you.”

There was no need for Rey to answer. She turned her back to him again, clearing her mind to feel the force flow through her. She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2:26 am and i regret everything


End file.
